1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating method and a heating apparatus which heats a substrate under a depressurized atmosphere. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a production method of an image display apparatus using a substrate heated by the heating method.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, a substrate may be heat-treated when producing the substrate which constitutes a predetermined apparatus.
A substrate heating apparatus for performing heat treatment is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788.
The substrate heating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788 comprises a stage, a heat reflecting plate placed on the stage, and a heating plate which is placed on the reflecting plate, and on which a substrate is placed. In this construction, the heat reflecting plate is located between the stage and heating plate, and the heating plate is located between the substrate and heat reflecting plate.
Furthermore, a path in which cooling water passes is formed in this stage, and a heat-reflecting ring is provided around the heating plate.
In the substrate heating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788, heat emitted from the heating plate is reflected by the heat reflecting plate. Further, since the substrate is also heated by this reflected heat, it becomes possible to increase a heating rate of the substrate.
Nevertheless, the substrate heating apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-59788 has such construction that the heating plate under the substrate directly heats the substrate and the heat reflecting plate reflects the heat emitted from the heating plate to make the heat go to the substrate again. Thus, it is not such constitution that heats a surface of the substrate which is not in contact with the heating plate.
Hence, there is a problem that it is not possible to heat the substrate uniformly, and in consequence, the substrate bends to damage.